Glimmer of Hope
by Bubii
Summary: Rukia looked at her fiancé, "why don't you go drown yourself somewhere." Please R&R!


Isn't it weird? Hope, a chance, an opportunity can come from anywhere and in any form. For Rukia it's from the most unlikely place she expected…her arranged marriage.

Sorry for the language. It's a one-shot but might turn into a story…might.

To all Byakuya fans, sorry I had to make some one the bad guy.

My first Bleach fanfic, I hope people like it! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Glimmer of Hope.<strong>

Renji opened the door and walked in, "Rukia, Byakuya has called for you to meet your fiancé."

I turned to stare at him, still angry that they had forced me to get ready; I didn't budge from my position. They couldn't make me if I didn't want to.

Renji folded his arms and smirked, "come on Rukia! Please!"

When I didn't unfold my arms and move from my position, he crossed the room to stand right in front of me, "don't make me…"

I snapped at him, "don't make you what _Renji?" _He of all people. I hadn't expected this, not from him, my best friend!

He bent down to my eye level, "don't make me haul you across the mansion." He gave me a small lopsided grin, "come on Rukia, you know I mean it."

I studied him, his smile was goofy and it made me smile. Damn it why did he have that effect on me. My resolve crumbled and I found myself following him through the corridors and towards the garden.

Renji halted and indicated towards a chair which I gladly sat upon. Not bothering to look around I crossed my arms again, indicating that I hadn't changed my mind about this.

Renji cleared his throat, once and when I didn't pay any attention, to my annoyance he did it again, this time calling my name out to, "Rukia!"

"What?" I snapped unfolding my arms.

He indicated to my right, "this is your fiancé Ichigo Kurosaki."

My said fiancé flashed me a wide grin, extending out a hand in a friendly gesture.

I stared at his oustretched hand, no way; no way was this even happening.

I got up and walked away, yup, I simply walked away not giving a damn what anyone thought. I knew I was giving off a bad impression but I didn't care. I was tired of this, tired of everything.

Renji sweat dropped, Byakuya was surely going to kill him! What kind of a right hand man couldn't do a job as simple as this didn't deserve the position Byakuya had granted him. Renji walked towards Rukia's room once again that day. What could he do? Rukia was his best friend. Best friend damn it! He felt guilty; he knew how Rukia felt about this. He pounded on her door, "Rukia! Rukia! Open this door right now!"

She wasn't going to open it. Was she?

Rukia let the tears flow, her whole frame shook with her sobs. What was she suppose to do? Was there some one? Anyone who would help her? Free her from this burden? Why was fate being so cruel to her?

* * *

><p>Renji paced nervously outside the door; any minute now he would be called inside.<p>

The handle turned and a frail looking butler appeared at the door, "the master is ready to see you now."

Renji nodded and followed him inside; he dreaded setting foot in the room once Byakuya's figure came into view. 'What was he going to tell him? That his sister had stopped eating and had isolated herself in her room for the past two days. Yeah right he would sooner have himself killed.'

"Renji your report."

"Sir, Rukia has locked herself in her room. She hasn't eaten anything either." There it is he had said it. He had told him the truth.

Byakuya looked at him as if he had been expecting this. Well they are talking about Rukia, _his_ sister. This was her way of telling him to back off and not dictate her life but he couldn't do that. He was her brother after all and what good of a brother would he be if he just left her like that.

"Leave her Renji. I will talk to Rukia myself."

Here she was sitting in the exact same chair as she was almost three days ago with the exact same person sitting to her right. Byakuya had visited her last night and he had made it perfectly clear, her position and what she shouldn't be doing. She really had no say in her life. For once just this once, she wanted to be someone else, not a rich, beautiful bride to be.

Rukia looked at her fiancé, "why don't you go drown yourself somewhere." Having said that she got up again, to leave. Screw her brother; she won't let anyone tell her how she is suppose to live her life.

Rukia's eyes bulged for a milli-second before they narrowed again, how dare he touch her. She glared at his hand clutching her wrist, "do you always run away from your problems?"

Snatching her arm away Rukia made her way back to her seat, folding her arms defiantly, "what makes you think I do?"

Ichigo chuckled, he liked what he saw, she was spiky, had a temper most likely, but what he most liked about her were her eyes, the way they glistened when she was angry. After what he had seen a few days ago he had surely made his mind to end this match but his father had reasoned with him not to and he couldn't believe what he was thinking, he was glad he had listened to his old man.

Rukia was tempted to say more but she stopped herself, not wanting to give away more than was required.

Taking a sip of the fresh juice he had been offered, Ichigo allowed his gaze to rove over her once again. She was wearing a simple yellow and white dress that draped to her knees; it was form fitting at the top but flared a little at the bottom. She was sitting with her hands folded, chin raised proudly.

"Why do you want me to drown myself?"

Rukia unfolded her arms a bit irritated by his question. Why would he ask her that? Wasn't it obvious! "Because I hate you."

"How can you hate me when you don't even know me?"

I stared at him; his question had taken me by surprise. No that is an understatement; it had hit me like cold water, "I-I-I…" I couldn't answer him.

Guilt, I could see guilt in her eyes as she tried to form words, "the whole point of us meeting together is to get to know each other before our marriage."

Her hands curled as she regained her composure, "and what about me? Don't I have any say in it?"

She hadn't intended for him to hear those words, she had whispered her thoughts out loud.

Ichigo looked at her in shock, "what do you mean? Haven't you agreed to this marriage?"

I looked away from his probing eyes, instead choosing to stare at the grass a few feet away. I couldn't answer him. How can I tell him that I am not wanted any more, that I will have no place here after…

"Look at me Rukia!"

It was the first time he had said my name and I felt myself complying, gazing into those warm honey eyes of his.

Her eyes gave her away. Her stance, the raised chin, everything screamed of one thing but her eyes told another story. I wanted to hold her. I wanted to take her in my arms but I sat there looking at her, staring into those big violet eyes of hers. They were beautiful and sad, "listen Rukia I won't marry you until you tell me that you are ready."

Surprised Rukia stared at him not believing her ears, had he really said that? But, "what about my brother?"

Ichigo flashed her a grin, "don't worry about him. I'll just tell him I need more time to get to know you better but if you don't want that…"

"NO! Please I would like that."

Ichigo got up, "then I'll arrange a meeting with you sometime next week. I'll talk with your brother." He smiled at her before waving his hand, "bye Kuchiki Rukia."

Rukia waved back, peculiar was the first word that popped into her head once he had left but a small smile graced her features. There was a glimmer of hope for her, still!

* * *

><p><strong>Your views, suggestions, critiques are welcome! Please do let me know what you thought about it! :) <strong>


End file.
